


Birthday Clean Up

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's Birthday, Anal Sex, Hand Job, Jefferson forgot, John's a good friend, M/M, Make up sex, Spa Day, The brat is PISSED, Wake up blowjob, needy alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: Alexander's birthday didn't go exactly as planned.





	1. See you later

**Author's Note:**

> I have to write something for Alex's birthday, come on.

Alexander woke up to a bitingly cold morning but in the luxury of his partner's Manhattan apartment, it seemed the cold couldn't touch him. It was his birthday and if there was one thing Thomas was known for it was spoiling the young man rotten, it made his heart beat pick up as he thought of all the antics that they could potentially get into.

With his heart soaring at the prospect of what the day was going to bring, he snuck under the mattress daring to slip lower until he reached Jefferson's groin, eagerly going to work and mouthing at the fabric until he had worked his lover up into full mast. Careful not to wake Thomas, he slipped out of bed and make his way to the dresser finding the pair of panties that he knew the other man favored and slipped them on ready to make his way back to bed. Hamilton pulled back the comforter to expose Jefferson's still restful frame though it was easy to tell that his erection had started to take it's toll on Thomas as he squirmed, his sleep turning a touch restless. Unwilling to waste time, Alexander took Jefferson in his hand, giving him a few firm strokes before leaning down to press sloppy kisses to the head of his cock.

From Jefferson's lips came a gentle groan, his hand curling into Hamilton's dark queue pulling him down more without realizing it. The deepest parts of him were eager to please, eager to be told he was good and worthy of praise, make the other man feel pleasure, to be held tight. It was this want had him parting his lips, swallowing around the other man and feeling the other man's hips buck lazily into his mouth.

"Shit princess," A low voice murmured, still gravelly and thick with sleep "You couldn't even wake me up first?" Jefferson teased with a low chuckle and pushed Hamilton's head down until his nose was flush with the nest of curls at the base of his member groaning when Hamilton gagged "Good girl," Alexander stayed completely still as Jefferson held them there, remaining a perfect angel until his vision began to swim from a lack of air, able to work within his submissive's limits, Jefferson pulled him back before Hamilton could start to panic or thrash.

All was still and perfect as Jefferson set the pace, Alexander letting himself relax and relish in the meditative feeling of Jefferson controlling the way Hamilton took his cock. He could tell by the way Jefferson's motions became more desperate as he got closer to the edge, his lungs laboring to get proper breaths.

The younger man focused his oral attentions back on the crown of his cock his hand pumping the rest in smooth fluent motions, it wasn't long until Thomas' body seized up, thick spurts of cum shooting down his throat as Alexander finished him off. He pulled off panting, Jefferson sat up and pressed a kiss to the other's cheek "Daddy's going to shower, be a sweet thing and make breakfast?" Nothing else was said before Jefferson strode into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Hamilton was confused by the callous that he was being treated with but didn't let himself get frustrated. If he knew Jefferson, he was going to feign forgetting all day and make the evening special and Alexander was more than prepared to endure it. Dutifully, the birthday boy made his way downstairs and started breakfast made each of them a breakfast sandwich waiting for Jefferson to join him before he even thought about eating.

When Thomas came out into the dining room he was fully dressed for work and grabbed the sandwich he had been made and a paper towel "Looks delicious babygirl," He praised and ran a loving hand over his lover's head "I'll be working late tonight, don't wait up," Unconvinced he wasn't planning something amazing, Hamilton just agreed and bit into his sandwich as Thomas left, without even so much as a "Happy Birthday" or an "I love you,"

*****

It was nearly midnight, he hadn't gotten a word from his boyfriend for the entire day. Convinced that Thomas would be taking him out he declined invitations from his other friends to do something and know he wished that he hadn't given the man the benefit of the doubt. In a last chance attempt to get the Virginian to try and get him to at least pay him a little attention on his day.

[Alexander Hamilton:] Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm gonna get to bed.

[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Night

[Alexander Hamilton]: I love you

[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] I love you too  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Now hush  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):]Daddy's busy

Feeling his heart twist in a feeling of bitter betrayal Alexander set down his phone and curled into the bed, where Thomas, who was usually curled against him helping the younger man drift off into a peaceful sleep, was nowhere to be found.

*****

Hamilton woke up with a cold sweat covering him from head to toe, loose hairs sticking to his forehead as he fought to regulate his breathing, going to bed in such a foul mood had resulted in a nightmare. A shaky hand brushed through his hair as he looked to his side finding Jefferson at his side, back towards Alex, sleeping peacefully unaware of anything outside of whatever he was dreaming of. Bitterness stirred in Alexander's heart as his heartbeat started to calm and he found it in himself to leave the bedroom.

It was about four, not too far from the time Hamilton woke up anyway and the young man brewed a cup of coffee for himself, wanting to banish the last of that dreams chilly fingers from around him. After his cup of coffee, he showered and dressed, Thomas still not stirring yet and decided to slip out to a coffee shop hoping to clear his head.

This morning was harsher than it had been the morning prior but today there was no lover to seemingly chase away the dawn's frost. Lonely and frustrated he reached out where he knew he would be heard.

[Alexander Hamilton:] Hey, are you up?

[John Laurens:] Sure am, just finished up at the gym. Coffee for the birthday boy?

A little voice reminded him that Thomas, his longtime boyfriend hadn't even given the same courtesy.

[Alexander Hamilton:] Read my mind

[John Laurens:] See you in thirty

True to his word, John showed up half an hour later, treating Alexander to a cup of coffee. John, who had been there for him since Alexander's freshman and John's junior year of college was always willing to listen whenever Hamilton had a "someone pissed in my cheerios" morning and this definitely qualified

"Yeah, I mean, I would probably guillotine Lafayette if he ever forgot my birthday," John said with a sigh shaking his head.

"He's never done something like this he-" Jefferson's ringtone chimed through their booth and Alex groaned "Speak of the Devil," 

Laurens grinned "So I can call him that now?" He teased, the younger merely rolled his eyes and swatted John's arm. 

[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Where are you? I was going to make breakfast

[Alexander Hamilton:] John's buying me a coffee, belated birthday perk

[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Birthday?  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] But your birthday isn't until January 11th  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Wait  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Fuck  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Babygirl I am so sorry, don't be mad at me.

Alexander put down his phone not wanting to deal with the other man's antics but still, the phone continued to ring, begging to be answered.

"He's pretty determined to make you pick up, isn't he?" John commented

"Doesn't matter," Hamilton retorted bringing his coffee up to his lips

[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Princess you can't be mad  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] I practically worship you every day!  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] It's not my fault the one day I forgot was your birthday  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Come on, answer me  
[Thomas Jefferson (Daddy <3):] Be a good girl and forgive me?

Sick of hearing his phone go off Hamilton picked it up and typed out a response.

[Alexander Hamilton:] I'll talk to you later.


	2. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how Alexander ended up at some steakhouse where it was too dark and the prices of the entrees had Hamilton's eyes nearly popping out of his head. It was the kind of place he had expected Jefferson to take him last night. He could practically hear Thomas and him bickering, Alex complaining about wanting to be home and how he would be happier if they were in their pajamas with a pizza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How was your birthday, Alexander?" The table shifted slightly when John kicked him under it Lafayette jumping and turning to John "What is with this violence!? I am merely wondering how our friend spent his birthday!"

After twenty minutes of Alexander sitting across from Laurens while anxiously tapping a beat onto his lap, John took it upon himself to distract the other. Sure, it might've been a work day for Hamilton but that man hadn't ever taken a day off and if there was a reason he deserved to have one this was it.

[John Laurens:] I'm taking Alex for the day

[Thomas Jeffershit:] How do I fix this??

[John Laurens:] I dunno but it's not my job to help you fix it.

[Thomas Jeffershit:] Please, John? I can't lose him

A heavy stone settled in John's stomach, most of the time John still thought of Alexander and Thomas as if it was still just a half-assed fling, never mind that they had been living together for almost a year now.

"Who are you texting?" Alexander asked still fidgeting across from John, a slight note of suspicion in his voice.

"My dad," John answered doing his best to ignore the touch of guilt that came with lying to his best friend. If Alexander suspected John was lying his demeanor didn't suggest it.

[John Laurens:] I'll make sure he comes home in a good mood.

[Thomas Jeffershit:] Great! I love when the love of my life spends the day with his punk of an ex! Especially when he's pissed at me!

[John Laurens:] Quit being a fucking drama queen, I'm just calming him down so he'll be able to forgive you when he gets home.

[Thomas Jeffershit:] Or try to win him back

[John Laurens:] Shut the fuck up, Jefferson. I'm in a committed relationship and on top of that, I'm not a fucking homewrecker. I just want to help out my friend who's feeling like shit because his boyfriend has been a neglectful fucker.

"John, I should get to work,"

When Laurens looked up from his phone Hamilton looked worse than he had when John had gotten there. "Why don't you ditch for the day?"

"You clearly don't know me very well," Hamilton teased running his fingers through his hair, something John knew to be a nervous habit of his.

"Actually, I know you very well. Well enough to know that the work that you have to get done by today was probably done over the weekend," His phone buzzed, probably a paragraph from Thomas explaining all the reasons on why he was wrong or the Virginian begging him for some kind of help or accusing him of trying to steal Alexander back.

"I can't," Hamilton insisted taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do it or I'm gonna go to work with you and demand you get the day off,"

Alexander laughed, it was nice to see given how long he had looked somber and distressed "I'd love to see you try to demand anything of Washington,"

"I'll do it if it means that you'll hang out with me today. You know you need this,"

Hamilton shook his head "I have to go to work," He said with finality "I'm not going to be able to get my mind off of how miserable yesterday was if I don't go,"

"Fine but you're going to lunch with Lafayette and I, deal?" There was a moment where Alexander mulled it over before taking a deep breath and relenting as he agreed

"Okay, okay fine, but I'm gonna go," Hamilton said standing and leaning over to press a kiss to the side of his friend's head.

"I'll see you at noon then?" John called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, see you at noon,"

For a moment John basked in his victory over the hard-headed Alexander before picking up his phone to finish up his little fight with Thomas.

  
*****

Lunch seemed to roll around far too quickly for Alexander's taste, around eleven thirty he doubled down and threw himself into his work silently hoping that John would blow him off for whatever reason. However, John was too much of a good friend and showed up when he said he would as the office was emptying out for lunch. Hamilton pretended not to notice as the couple approached his office, his fingers tapping away on the keyboard.

"It is time to go, Alexander," Lafayette called in his usual nearly music like fashion waving to Washington as he entered.

Alexander groaned still continuing to write "One second, I just need to finish this paragraph," He insisted

"No, no, mon lion, if you don't get up and come with us willingly then John and I will just have to carry you out of the office ourselves," Hamilton looked up at them and snapped his laptop shut, John had to laugh at how utterly pissed Alex seemed.

That's how Alexander ended up at some steakhouse where it was too dark and the prices of the entrees had Hamilton's eyes nearly popping out of his head. It was the kind of place he had expected Jefferson to take him last night. He could practically hear Thomas and him bickering, Alex complaining about wanting to be home and how he would be happier if they were in their pajamas with a pizza and Thomas telling him about how the food was worth it. How Alex would end up leaning against Jefferson halfway through dinner, Thomas getting flustered and warning him not to be a tease...

"How was your birthday, Alexander?" The table shifted slightly when John kicked him under it Lafayette jumping and turning to John "What is with this violence?! I am merely wondering how our friend spent his birthday!"

"I waited for Thomas all night but he didn't even realize it was my birthday until this morning," He replied reaching for his glass of overpriced champagne and brought it to his lips.

John glanced at him and gave him a look of silent apology to which Hamilton just shrugged pretending he didn't notice the way Lafayette's demeanor changed. "Oh mon lion, I am so sorry," He said and pulled out his phone, John giving him a sharp look.

"Seriously? At the table?"

"Un moment, ma tortue, it is for a good cause," He defended which gained an eye roll from John and set down his phone after sending a quick text.

"Who did you text?" Hamilton asked taking a bite of his food.

"Washington," Lafayette answered as his phone chimed.

"Why?"

It took Lafayette a moment to answer his cell phone before he even considered Hamilton's question "Because I want to take you to get a message,"

Alexander's brow furrowed "Are you fucking kidding me?" Beside Lafayette, John was stifling his laughter.

"No, I am not, he has agreed that you could use a moment's rest," Hamilton was turning red with frustration but Lafayette continued before Hamilton could voice his concerns "Believe in me, Alexander, you will have a good time, oui?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you all enjoyed! I had fun writing this! If you want to feel free to swing by my tumblr! foreverylight.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests as asks! I love you all! <3


	3. Some Form Of Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep breath and pulled out the number of their favorite pizza place from the coffee table and hesitated a moment. His New Year's resolution was to get better at phone calls and to feel more comfortable with public speaking. For a short while, Thomas considered calling before he set down the paper and opened Doordash, this wouldn't be the last they ordered pizza together, he'd get other opportunities to work on his weak points. Right now, he just wanted to focus on making Alexander happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! It's time for my usual "sorry it took long to post!" thing, so... Sorry it took so long to post! 
> 
> Thank you, my loves, for sticking with it!
> 
> Loose ends will be tied up next (and final) chapter!

Jefferson knew he had fucked up, Alexander was the most important thing in the world to him and he had given him the cold shoulder on the anniversary of the love of his life coming into this world. A day that began the man's struggle and successes and would eventually lead him to Thomas's and for that he thanked the universe every day... except on the actual day apparently.

After the guilt set in Jefferson decided he didn't want to miss Hamilton for a second and decided to work from home for the day. Finally, around five Hamilton finally made his way through the door looking far calmer than he usually did at at the end of the day. The younger man shimmied out of his coat and tossed it to the side before loosening his tie with a contented sigh.

"Hi princess," Thomas tried, his voice soft in hopes his lover wouldn't push him away.

"Hi, you look comfy," Alexander stated pulling off his tie and starting on the buttons on his shirt.

"I worked from home today," He admitted, regretting the decision as he saw the other man tense.

"Oh? That must've been nice," Hamilton mumbled barely loud enough for Thomas to hear as he made his way towards the bathroom "I'm gonna shower," Jefferson chewed on his bottom lip knowing he'd made a poor choice and worsened the situation.

"Would've been nicer if you were home," The Virginian tried but even with his back turned to Jefferson, he could tell Alex had rolled his eyes "Um before you get in the shower, do you want to pick a movie?"

"Why can't you do it?" There was a challenge in those words as if he was daring Thomas to bring up the birthday incident. Knowing Alexander his blood was probably boiling, his inner fight itching under his skin as he keyed himself up but Thomas didn't want to fight, not tonight.

"I picked the last one," Hamilton sighed a ran his fingers through his hair, something that Thomas know understood was a self-soothing gesture of Alexander's.

"Pulp Fiction,"

"Tarintino? I should've guessed," Jefferson teased

"Yeah? Well, just be glad I didn't pick Django again," Alex retorted lightheartedly, it was a relief to hear the smile in his partner's voice.

With that Hamilton disappeared into the bathroom while Jefferson remained on the couch queueing up the movie. He took a deep breath and pulled out the number of their favorite pizza place from the coffee table and hesitated a moment. His New Year's resolution was to get better at phone calls and to feel more comfortable with public speaking. For a short while, Thomas considered calling before he set down the paper and opened Doordash, this wouldn't be the last they ordered pizza together, he'd get other opportunities to work on his weak points. Right now, he just wanted to focus on making Alexander happy.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom the pizza was set to deliver in a couple hours, giving them some time.

"Let me brush your hair tonight princess!" Thomas called to the other, determined to get back on his good side.

Alexander came out into the living room clad only in his boxers and an old hoodie that Thomas had let him borrow once. The smaller man plopped in front of Jefferson and held the brush out for him which was happily taken.

"I bet you made a fan-fucking-tastic teacher's pet in grade school" Hamilton grouched however it only made Jefferson smile.

"The best," He agreed and pressed play.

Thomas ran the brush through his lover's hair, taking special care not to hurt him not daring to break the spell until he noticed a soft sigh and the other man leaning into him "Come sit on Daddy's lap, baby girl. Please?" Jefferson urged listening to the way Hamilton sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're a cheater," The younger griped but climbed into his boyfriend's lap anyway.

Jefferson wrapped his arms around Hamilton's waist as he leaned forward to nuzzle into the other's neck and breathing in the sweet scent of his body wash. Without trying to be discreet he let one hand slip under the other man's hoodie though remained near his waist.

"God you're pretty, baby girl," Thomas breathed in between kisses to Alexander's jaw "How could I leave my beautiful property, my most prized possession all alone on such a special day?" The question was rhetorical but to stop the other from answering anyway he leads Alexander's head to the side and grazed his teeth over the other's pulse point feeling Alex shiver in response.

"Really pulling out all the stops aren't you?" Hamilton tried but his tone was softer than it had been, his breathing a bit more labored.

"I need to touch you, princess," Jefferson started his fingers inching towards the other man's boxers while his lips ghosted against the shell of his ear "Will you let me touch you beautiful?"

"Please Daddy?" Alexander returned causing Thomas to smile warmly, hooking his fingers under Hamilton's shirt and pulled it off. Thomas took a deep breath and let his hands wander over Alex's abdomen before allowing them to slide up the other's chest and pinching his nipple "You're teasing me," Hamilton whined his hand holding on to Jefferson's wrist.

"Of course I am, you always are so pretty when you're desperate," Thomas defended listening to the other man's whimpers as he gave him a teasing squeeze through the fabric of his boxers.

Slowly he pulled off the other's boxers, Hamilton kicking them off the rest of the way. Jefferson pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's neck as he took his cock in hand giving him a few slow teasing strokes.

"Oh baby girl, you're already so hard for me," Thomas observed grinning like a cat as Alexander let out a soft moan. The smaller man continuing to hold tight to his lover's wrist as Jefferson's hand moved up and down over his member. Hamilton let out another breathy moan, his head falling back onto Thomas's shoulder as he ground back on the other man's lap "Shit, you're all mine princess, I want to make you so, so happy," He whispered into the other's ear.

A gentle hand carded through the silky strands of Hamilton's hair before Thomas took a fistful and sharply tugged his head to the side, most of the hickeys there faded or gone. While quickening his ministrations he leaned down to suck newer bruises on clear patches of skin.

"Daddy," Alexander whimpered his lips parting in a silent cry "Daddy, I- fuck, I'm gonna come,"

"That's not how pretty little girls get what they want," Thomas warned nipping at his skin. Alexander let out a groan of frustration, his hips snapping up into Jefferson's hand, who slowed his motions "Ask nicely or you'll get nothing," He could hear the other man let out a high, frustrated whine and the shaky gasp giving away his tears, Thomas almost caved but Hamilton beat him to it and it was worth the wait.

"Please! Please, may I come? Daddy- fuck, please!" Alexander begged, bucking up into the other man's grip.

Jefferson sped up his motions pressing a few kisses to his shoulder "Go ahead and come for Daddy," He mumbled and bit down on Alexander's flesh, causing him to cry out as he spent himself in the other man's hand, sobbing through his orgasm. It didn't bother Jefferson, he'd expected some form of catharsis this time.

"Daddy," Hamilton cried, his voice strained and trying to wiggle out of his grip

"Hush beautiful, Daddy's got just the thing for you," He promised and picked Alexander up, who whined but wrapped his legs around Jefferson's waist anyway and carried him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be quiet honest, it's looking like this will be finished Valentine's Day-ish which means my Valentine's Day fic might be late.... oi
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Pop over to foreverylight.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Pop over to foreverylight.tumblr.com


End file.
